just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GMRE
For older discussions on this page, see the archive: Archive 1. GMRE (talk) 17:33, July 7, 2017 (UTC) About blank pages (Inserted for convenience) Do we want to start doing something about them? Some of them have been untouched for weeks and seem unlikely to be edited again (And by we, I mean you since you're at the moment the only admin on this wiki) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:51, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :The first thing I'd do to them is add a warning template. I'll create one when I'm done with a project. I've been writing a very long article for a few days now in notepad. It's gonna be huge. And it'll be the best article. Everybody knows it. GMRE (talk) 15:38, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay then ::Big Huge article ::Is it any larger than this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::It's hard to tell. Probably comparable. But mine will have pictures (from JC3). The pictures are not edited. They're just to help set the mood/atmosphere. GMRE (talk) 16:06, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Currently it's a little less, I think. GMRE (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Just checked it by copying yours to notepad. Once I removed the tables, my article is much longer, but yours is wider, so it's hard to estimate the actual amount of text. GMRE (talk) 16:17, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah well ::::I'm not going to inquire any more about it ::::All I know is ::::This will be one gigundo article if it's bigger than that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:24, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::Why not add something like :::::"If you have an image and name for a few vehicles but don't have enough ideas for an article, why not create a community gallery" ::::: (Chat) 20:11, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I guess that could also be added somewhere. GMRE (talk) 20:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :"Just Cause Wiki Community Gallery" :Great [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:33, July 11, 2017 (UTC) The new wordmark looks nice [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:48, July 11, 2017 (UTC) The even newer wordmark looks even better [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :See file history at File:Wiki-wordmark.png. GMRE (talk) 11:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Go on the chat if you may I'm afraid my mind has been corrupted [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:54, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Well? GMRE (talk) 17:29, July 11, 2017 (UTC) A most interesting glitch User:QWTF spy renamed CS Flint Rifle (now a redirect) to CS Flint, but When I revised the name in Capstone, it added the category "Pages with broken file links" Is this some kind of server error or [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:08, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :"Pages with broken file links" is added automatically if you break any picture links, or if someone has deleted a picture from that page before you edited. There must be some broken file link on that page. I'll take a look. GMRE (talk) 10:37, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Get on the chat Like right now Also something seems to have happened to FZ's talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:41, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Article comments on main wiki Why not change the page talks to comments, comments are more convenient in my opinion, or is it a technical thing? (Chat) 11:58, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :I wouldn't dare to try that. I did some tests at this wiki before anyone posted anything. It's impossible to have them both. Switching from a talk page to comments automatically moves content into the comments, but that would definitely break the coding of larger talk pages that have multiple headings and complicated response pyramids. And if I'd switch from comments to talk pages, it would just delete all comments. GMRE (talk) 12:06, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose I could ask people to not use talk pages for a while and manually move all talk page content to archive pages, but that would take SO much work. GMRE (talk) 12:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Honestly, I would just left a message on every user's talk page saying something like refraining from commenting at all if that were the case :::There was a reason why I called you all to the chat yesterday [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:03, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Is it possible to delete redirects? I'm trying to rename a page but inadvertantly made the name of which I'm trying to rename it to into a redirect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:19, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. What pages and names are you talking about? GMRE (talk) 10:09, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::BMI (currently a redirect) and BMI (JCX + 4) ::I am trying to rename "BMI (JCX + 4)" to "BMI", but ::I inadvertently made "BMI" into a redirect at some point in time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:33, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::It's kind of done. GMRE (talk) 16:40, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay ::::Thanks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:23, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Another most interesting glitch One of my picture files seems to have magically wiped itself [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:24, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :If Recent Wiki Activity is any indication :That file that wiped itself magically came back :What happened [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:35, July 19, 2017 (UTC)